The invention relates to an airbag for a vehicle. Moreover the invention relates to an airbag module.
In the case of need, airbags for vehicles have to be completely inflated within very short time. The gas required for inflation is provided by an inflator and is supplied to the airbag. For this purpose, it is common that at least the gas discharge orifice of the inflator is provided inside the airbag and at least one cable connection to a control unit exits the airbag. In one construction type of airbag modules the inflator is located completely inside the airbag so that the inflator is mounted in the airbag via an Inserting orifice. So as not to impair the functioning of the airbag it is necessary to seal the Inserting orifice for the Inflator as tightly as possible. The inserting orifice must be dimensioned to be sufficiently large so as to be able to introduce the inflator including fastening extensions present on the same into the airbag, which causes increased leakage, however.